Canada's Wish
by Canadagirl52
Summary: Canada makes a wish on a falling star, and havoc wreaks as a result.
1. Canada's Wish

**Hello! Canadagirl52 here! Welcome to my very first fanfic! This story has two OC's, based off of me and my good friend WordWarrior192. I would like to point out some things;**

**1.) For the purpose of this fanfic, I am assuming that America and Canada stay with England whenever World Meetings are held at his house**

**2.) I am also assuming that to get from King's Cross to Big Ben, you will walk along the Thames at one point, or you can if you choose and it won't be too out of the way (I have never been to London, anything I put in about it that is true I got from someone who has)**

**3) And finally, I am assuming that one can recover from a hangover by tea time (I have never been hungover, nor have I seen anyone hungover) **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My real name is not Hidekaz Himaruya, therefore, the characters from _Hetalia-Axis__Powers_ do not belong to me.**

Canada sighed forlornly as he looked at the night sky. He knew he should be getting some sleep, as he had just flown into England's place from his own, and there was a World Meeting scheduled early the next day, but he had really wanted a walk, and to do a little stargazing. Of course, London was as bad as New York in regards to light, so he had to walk to the outskirts.

He sighed again. He really couldn't look forward to yet another World Meeting where he would likely be ignored, or mistaken for America. He still had nightmares about the G8 meeting where Russia sat on him the entire time. He knew his turn to speak wouldn't come; it never did.

A thin white line showed up against the sky for a brief moment, then faded. A shooting star…Canada recalled a story about how Italy had wished for England to get a headache and go home when they were fighting in Africa during WWII. Well, it had worked for Italy, why not for him?

And so, he whispered his request to the silent heavens.

"I wish somebody would see me and know who I am."

Elsewhere, in an alternate dimension where countries were not personified, two rabid Hetalia fangirls were having a discussion on their mutual obsession.

The older of the two was Carrie. She had short, curly brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses with burgundy frames. Kelly, the younger one, had longer, also curly hair that she pretty much always wore in a ponytail. Her gray eyes were set in a freckly face.

"I just feel so sorry for Canada, you know?" Carrie was saying. "I just want to hug him and tell him I know who he is."

"Agreed," Kelly said. "I just want to squeeze him until his little head pops off and explodes!"

There was silence for a second, and then Carrie stated: "We're going to have to do something about your vendetta against cute things."

"I do not have a vendetta against cute things. I just don't want them to exist, they're so adorable."

"Your logic makes no sense."

"_Your_ logic makes no sense."

Suddenly, the girls were blinded by a flash of white light. When it faded, there were two pairs of high-tech goggles and a small remote lying on the ground next to a slip of paper. Carrie stepped forward, afraid that Kelly would get too exited and accidentally smash them.

She read the paper out loud;

"'Hetalia Transportation goggles. Put them on and press the green button. You will instantly be transported to the world of _Hetalia-Axis__Powers_. When you wish to return (though I imagine you probably won't want to) press the red button. IMPORTANT: you must be wearing the goggles over your eyes during transportation. They are the actual transporter, and protect your eyes from the bright light that will surround you when you teleport.'"

Carrie glanced at Kelly.

Kelly glanced at Carrie.

Carrie broke the silence. "Awesomeness!"

"Agreed."

"This is the perfect opportunity to give Canada some love! Actually, we could fangirl over my top six!"

"Just them?"

"Is there anyone you want to visit?"

Kelly thought. "The Baltic States. They're adorable."

"Okay, we can do my top six, and the Baltics. But let's do Canada first."

"Agreed."

The two fangirls strapped on their goggles, and Carrie gave Kelly the honors of pressing the green button.

In a flash, they were gone.

The World Meeting had devolved into its usual chaos: America had made a ridiculous suggestion, Japan had angered Switzerland by agreeing with him, England and France were fighting, nobody wanted China's snacks, and Russia was terrorizing the Baltics. Business as usual.

Just as Germany was about to snap, there was a bright flash of white light by the door. When it was gone two teenaged girls were in its place, one with short brown hair and glasses, and the other with long red hair. Seemingly oblivious to the dead silence and stares their presence brought, the started muttering to each other.

"Awesomeness, a World Meeting! We can do them all at once!"

"Agreed. Oh, look, there's Sealand!"

"Stick to the plan! Do you see him?"

"No…maybe-no, that's not him…"

"There! I found him!"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Oh, I see him now!"

"We should say this to him…" here the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear, who grinned and nodded.

"On three. One, two…THREE!"

The girls began running, arms outstretched. They converged on a shocked blond nation that no one had really noticed before.

"CANADA! WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" they screamed.

Once the initial shock had worn off, it was the best moment in Canada's life. They had recognized him instantly! It was definitely worth being glomped by two strange girls.

"Oh, my gosh, he's even more adorable in real life!" the brunette squealed.

"Agreed," said the redhead, who had her hands all over Canada's face.

"Um…excuse me, but who are you?" Canada asked, his voice slightly muffled by the hands on his face.

The brunette stepped back, pulling her friend with her. "I'm Carrie, and this is my friend Kelly. We're fangirls of Hetalia."

"Heh-what-ia?" America chirped.

"Heh-tal-i-a." Carrie said, enunciating. "It's a combination of hetare and Italia. It's an anime about _you_. Its full name is _Hetalia-Axis__Powers._ Italy's the main character, and it mostly takes place during World War II. You can sum it up by saying that it improves history grades through humor, stereotypes, and a good-looking cast."

"We found these goggles, and they brought us here." Kelly said, holding up the goggles no one had seen her or Carrie take off.

"We're gonna fangirl over my top six nations, starting with Canada 'cause he needs some love. Then Kelly had a special request, and then we might throw in some random people. And before you say anything, America, wait your turn. We're not done with Canada."

"Well, just out of curiosity, who _are_ your top six nations?" England asked with a note of dread in his voice.

"It's a surprise."

The girls hugged Canada for a few more minutes, telling him all sorts of things they liked about him. The other nations fidgeted, wondering who would be attacked by the fangirls next.

When they were finished, Carrie said to Kelly, "You can go first."

With a grin, Kelly streaked over to America, glomping him so hard he almost fell over. "You can be my hero any day." She told him.

Carrie followed, only slightly less enthusiastic. "Congrats, America, you're one of my top six!" she joined Kelly, who was repeating the hands-on-face thing, in hugging him. "Oh, my gosh, I feel like I'm being really patriotic by doing this. Will you say you're the hero America, pretty please?"

America shrugged, then flashed one of his trademark grins and gave a muffled "I'm the hero!" The girls gave an earsplitting squeal and shouted "Yes, you are!"

"Hey, Kelly, you know what I love about the segments where America cleans his storage space?"

"What?"

"It's proof that the goofy America fans know and love can be serious!"

"He's hot any way he is. Plus his face is really squishable."

"…No comment."

"Of course I'm hot. I'm the hero!" This comment caused a lot of sweatdrops and ticmarks.

The girls kept showering America with compliments that he really didn't need. They even asked him to lift the conference table. Some nations became quite fed up with this.

"If you keep that up, the git's head will explode." England grumbled.

Apparently, at that moment they had finished, and were ready for their next target. They turned their grins on…England.

As Kelly started to pounce, he could only brace himself and think _Oh,__bloody__hell__…_

But Carrie grabbed the back of her shirt mid-leap. "No! With him we are going to be civil…at least for, like, five seconds." Kelly pouted, but complied. They walked over to him, looking somewhat dignified.

Carrie offered her had to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. England."

England rose, half surprised, half pleased at her manners. "The pleasure is all mine, young lady." He said, shaking her hand.

Carrie's eyes widened. Her lips twitched, trying to contain a wild grin. She looked ready to burst. It came as no surprise when she did.

She screamed, and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "I LOVE YOUR ACCENT! Please, say something else!"

The shell-shocked nation could only manage a "Bloody hell," which only elicited a squeal from Carrie. Kelly joined in, patting his face. "His eyebrows feel awesome!"

"England, you rock!" Carrie said. "I've always wanted to see Big Ben, and Stonehenge, and lots of other cool places! And you've go some of the best authors! I mean, you've got C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkein, and J.K. Rowling! And of course you rock as a person, too! You're such a gentleman! Is Flying Mint Bunny here? I wanna meet him! If you get in a fight with France, I will so cheer you on!" On and on she went, gushing about England.

Finally, she stopped, and pulled back, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit excited…" Suddenly, she started crying, and wrapped her arms around his torso, this time leaving his arms free. "Waaah! Ever since I started watching Hetalia, and saw America cleaning his storage space, the Revolution makes me sad! Poor, poor England! I mean, I'm glad America's independent 'cause I live there and I like it the way it is, but it still makes me wanna cry!" Kelly was also hugging him, looking rather upset. England patted their heads, feeling rather embarrassed.

When they had calmed down, Carrie looked even more embarrassed. "Again, I'm really sorry! Most of the fangirling is out of my system, I swear!" She paused. "I can't say the same about Kelly, though…"

"Fangirling _is_ my system!" Kelly admonished.

Somehow, England reluctantly agreed to have a cup of tea with Carrie (who looked positively delighted but managed not to squeal again.), and the girls were up to the fourth of Carrie's top six.

They skipped away from England and came to a halt in front of Italy. Instead of pouncing on him, they stood and stared at him.

Italy stared back with a confused face.

They stared at him.

He stared at them.

They stared at him.

He gave them a shy, tentative smile.

That pulled the pin on the grenade.

Carrie screamed, "Too cute! Someone get this guy some pasta!" While Kelly put her hands on his face and said "Pastaaaaa~!"

"Ve~ Hello!" Italy said. "Do you like pasta?"

"Yes!" Carrie responded. "I would eat it with you any time!"

"He and Holy Rome were so cute together." Kelly said. "And so are him and-"

"Kelly!" Carrie interrupted. "We are _not_ going to discuss pairings in the middle of a World Meeting! It will embarrass them more than we already are!"

"But-"

"No! France will never let them live it down!"

"That's what I like about him. He'll mention it until they get together!"

"I said no!"

"US-"

Carrie slapped a hand over her mouth. "While I'm sure you were about to say my favorite pairing, I will not allow it!" She removed her hand.

Kelly took a deep breath. "France and-"

"Shut up!"

Kelly shut her mouth. "You stink."

"Whatever, just hug the cute Italian."

Kelly was only too happy to oblige.

One more squeeze, and an invitation to pasta later, and they were on to the next nation. Who turned out to not be too far away.

"Germanyyyy! You're next!" Carrie sang out. "Most of the reason you're in my top six is because you put up with Italy, but I love you!"

Kelly already had her hands on his face. She removed them and studied him. "Are you the Holy Roman Empire?"

"Kelly!" Carrie screeched, punching her arm. "Don't you think that would have been implied by the 'no pairings' rule?" She looked at the confused and curious nations around her and sighed. "I might as well explain it. There is a popular theory among fans that Germany used to be the Holy Roman Empire. But I haven't seen any canon proof, other than the uncanny resemblance." Austria made an odd noise, but said nothing.

"Anywaymovingon! The last, but not least, of my top six! Japan!"

The Asian nation didn't look too pleased at this, especially with what Kelly had been doing with her hands. She of course did not hesitate to cover his face with them, as she had with the others. "Are you a yaoi fan?"

Poor Japan could only splutter at that.

Carrie gave him a brief hug. "Thank you! Without you, there would be no anime! No _Naruto,_ no _Inuyasha,_and certainly no Hetalia! And there would probably be no Karate! I love your history and culture, too! The samurai were awesome!"

Japan, who was doing his best to get Kelly's hands off of his face, managed to say "A-arigatou."

"Alright!" Carrie said, looking to the rest of the nations. "There's my top six! But we're not done-at least, Kelly's not. Alright Kelly, go get 'em."

Without further ado, Kelly launched herself toward the Baltics, latching onto Lithuania. "You need love too!" She squeezed him so tight he couldn't breath, and of course was feeling his face. "You always look so sad! Be happy now! I'll duct tape Latvia's mouth for you!"

Lithuania gave a small, tentative smile, if only to get the crazy girl off of him.

She released him and turned to Latvia, rubbing his face harder than anyone else's. "You need to learn to shut your mouth." She said brightly. "But you're so cute, and so short!" Then she whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

Then she plopped herself down on Estonia's lap. Instead of touching his face, she removed his glasses and put them on her own face. She then put on an expression that mirrored his shocked one. Then he became annoyed, and she mirrored him. He took back his glasses, patted her head, gently pushed her off, stood, and said "I'm leaving now." He then proceeded to do just that.

Kelly clapped. "Yay, Estonia's aversion tactics!"

Carrie watched, amused, from her spot by Canada. "I guess that's it, then. You've finished with the Baltics."

"No! I still have more faces to touch!" Needless to say, the nations were _not_ pleased to hear this.

Carrie shrugged. "Suit yourself." She then turned to Canada and talked with him throughout Kelly's next actions.

"Ohonhonhon. If you are going to touch a face, why not mine?" France purred. "It is so 'andsome and sexy."

Kelly turned to him. "France. Face. Must. Squish."

And so she did. She squeezed his face so hard he cried out in pain and retreated.

"Austria!" She cried, putting her hands on his face and knocking his glasses askew. Kelly then plopped down on Finland's lap. She looked up at him with doe eyes. "I've been a good girl this year. All I want for Christmas is to touch your face!" And she did.

No one knew how it happened, but suddenly she was attacking Romano. She patted his face until Spain came to his rescue.

"Hey, Switzerland," Kelly called out. "Would you shoot me if I hugged Liechtenstein?" Without waiting for an answer, she embraced the small country, again touching her face. There was a predictable _Bang!_ and a bullet whizzed by her ear and buried itself in the wall. Undeterred, she also covered Switzerland's face with her hands.

Suddenly, she looked apprehensive. She scurried over to America, and pulled him behind her to the next nation. When she got to them, she forced him in front of herself, peeking fearfully around him at Russia. Tentatively, she reached out, got on her tiptoes, and brushed her fingertips against his face. She quickly retreated behind America again. "Yes! I did it!" She said, blowing on her hand. "So cold…"

"Hah! I win!" Carrie said, striking a victory pose. Canada and Cuba looked a bit down cast.

Kelly looked at her. "What?"

"I made a bet on whether or not you would touch Russia's face. Cuba and Canada didn't think you'd be brave enough. Now I get a bottle of maple syrup, ice cream, and Cuba has to shake America's hand!" She paused, then looked at the two glaring nations. "Without killing each other or hate words."

Cuba stood very stiffly and walked over to America. They shook, but glared the whole time, and each seemed to be trying to break the other's hand.

Once Cuba was seated again, Kelly moved on. "Now, like, I have one more to do. Do you, like, wanna come with me Carrie? It'll be totally awesome."

"Nah. I'm good with Canada."

"Good, then I'll be like, totally back after I check out Poland's new sweet kicks, ya."

Somehow, in the midst of a conversation no one else could follow, Kelly ended up braiding Poland's hair.

Carrie sighed. "I'm going to assume you're done now." At Kelly's nod, she continued. "Then we should go. We've definitely overstayed our welcome. We will visit again, though in a much calmer manner." The nations didn't look too reassured.

Carrie strapped on her goggles, and then held out her hand. "Could I press the button this time, Kelly?"

Kelly made no move to put on her goggles, nor to hand anything over to Carrie. She just stood there, smiling.

"Come on, Kelly. You've had your turn. Let me have the remote."

The silence was palpable as Kelly kept smiling at her.

"Kelly. Give me the remote."

The redhead, still smiling, pointed at a distant corner, where something small and black was lying. Carrie walked over, and picked it up. "What is it doing here?"

"I threw it when we were running toward Canada."

"Really, Kelly? You've got to be more careful." Kelly shrugged, strapping on her goggles. "Well, bye, everybody!" Carrie called, and the two waved. She pressed the red button.

Nothing happened.

She pressed it again. Nothing.

She frowned, banged it against her palm, and pressed the button. Still nothing.

"Kelly! You broke it!"

"Canada slumber party!"

"Is that really all you have to say for yourself?"

"So you _don__'__t_ wanna have a Canada slumber party?"

"I didn't say that! But you could at least say sorry!" She sighed. "Um…the more courteous part of me hates to impose, but…Japan, do you think it's possible for you to fix this? And Canada, would you mind us staying with you for a while?"

Canada gave a tentative nod, and Japan took the remote from Carrie, examining it. "I will do my best, Carrie-san."

The girls sat in a corner for the rest of the meeting, quiet until France and England engaged in an all-out brawl. Then, Carrie was calling out "Go, England! Show him why you used to be one of the greatest empires!" while Kelly shouted "Hit him in the crumpets, France!" They silently cheered when Germany blew up and took over the meeting.

As it turned out, both Canada and America were staying with England. The girls sat in the back of England's car with Canada, while England drove and America sat in the passenger seat (England had refused to let him drive). They were quiet at first, then suddenly, Carrie burst into song, and Kelly joined in.

"What would you do with a drunken England? What would you do with a drunken England? What would you do with a drunken England, early in the mooorning?" A mortified England nearly crashed the car.

"I know what I'd do…" Carrie stated with a grin. "Lock him in a room with a drunk America, lock him in a room with a drunk America, lock him in a room with a drunk America, early in the mooorning!" Kelly also sang this, but she replaced "early in the mooorning" with "and set up a caaamera". And if that wasn't bad enough, they had another verse. "Keep a drunken France away from the doorway, keep a drunken France away from the doorway, keep a drunken France away from the doorway, early in the mooorning!" They laughed, and Carrie said, "USUK forever!"

"_That_ is the favorite pairing Kelly was going to say?" Canada asked, as America and England were in no fit state to talk.

"Yep!"

"I'm not sure if I should ask this, but what are some of the other pairings?"

"Well, there's Germany and Italy, Russia and China, France and Canada, Americest-that's you and America-Lithuania and Poland, Sealand and Latvia, Greece and Japan, Spamano, Switzerland and Austria, Prussia and Canada, and of course Holy Rome and Chibitalia. Those are just ones I like. I will never support France and England, or America and Russia-really, I don't think it would work. I really don't support anything where America isn't paired with England."

"Except when America's with Canada." Kelly chirped. "So can you guys make out for us, please?"

Neither country in the front seat responded, and the rest of the ride passed in silence, broken occasionally by the girls singing the song again, though much quieter.

The next morning found the girls eagerly awaiting breakfast. England was cooking, and neither made a move to stop him. Canada, anticipating some hungry fangirls, was making pancakes off to the side.

"So _that__'__s_ a crumpet," Kelly said as plates were set in front of them.

"I'm pretty sure that's toast, Kelly."

Indeed, on the plates were runny, overcooked eggs, undercooked bacon, and a slice of burnt toast. Kelly took one bite and threw her plate at the back of England's head.

"Don't mind her. She's picky." Said Carrie, who was, out of sheer politeness, forcing down bites with gulps of orange juice. She quickly abandoned it, however, when a plate of pancakes with a generous helping of maple syrup was place in front of her and Kelly. The food didn't go to waste, though. America gladly ate his portion, Carrie's unfinished plate, and a heaping helping of pancakes.

"I can't wait to see him with a pile of hamburgers." Carrie remarked. She took a bit of her pancakes. "Mmmm…the only thing these need to be perfect is chocolate chips!"

"Do you girls have any plans for the day?" England asked. There was an implied "Other than attend the World Meeting?"

"I was gonna visit Big Ben and ride the London Eye." Carrie said between bites. "But first I wanna visit King's Cross Station."

"Why King's cross?"

"I must look for Platform 9 ¾!" Cue sweatdrops. "Wanna join me, Kelly?"

"Yes, but only if we can go Doctorspotting after."

"You got it!"

After the nations left, the girls took the Underground to King's Cross. As they approached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, they met a wonderful sight.

"There's a sign!"

A few minutes later, both were nursing sore heads.

"Either the train's left, or it's because we're Muggles. I'm going with the train's left."

"To the flying car!"

They walked to Big Ben, Doctorspotting along the way. As they were walking along the Thames, they came across a tall, blond haired blue-eyed boy who introduced himself as Adam. They chatted for a bit, then Spain and Romano arrived, apparently on lunch break. Adam promptly pushed Romano into the river, and Kelly jumped in after him. When she pulled him out, Adam was gone. "What happened to Adam?"

"He was hitting on Spain, but Spain was too busy worrying about Romano, so he left." The girls said goodbye to Spain and Romano (but not before Kelly fangirled over the perfect Spamano moment) and continued their walking and Doctorspotting.

They returned after nightfall, sporting "I found Charlie" buttons. "I don't think we'll be allowed near Buckingham Palace anymore." Carrie stated.

"Why not?" asked a curious Canada, who was growing quite fond of them.

"Kelly tried to get a reaction out of one of the guards."

"I almost had his hat, but _someone_ here stopped me before I could get it all the way off." Kelly said, looking a little cranky. Then she brightened. "We almost got taken to Scotland Yard! I wanted to see Sherlock Holmes!"

"He doesn't work at Scotland Yard."

"But he does stuff for them."

"Yes, but he doesn't work there."

"But Scotland Yard would be lost without him!"

"True," Carrie agreed.

"Would you like some dinner?" Canada asked.

"No, we ate at a restaurant to avoid Iggy's cooking." Carrie replied. "Speaking of England, where is he? And America?"

"Most of the others decided to get drinks at this pub."

"Did they all go to the _same_ pub?"

"Yes."

"I feel sorry for the pub owners."

"At least they'll be making good business," Kelly said, "especially with Germany and Prussia."

The three went to bed. At 2 a.m., however, the telephone woke them all. All of them stumbled toward it, but Canada got to it first. "Allo? Yes…oh, okay. I'm on my way. Thank you, Japan." He hung up. "That was Japan. He went to the pub to pick up China, and apparently America and England are so drunk they can barely stand. I'm going to get them."

"We're coming with!" Canada figured it would be useless to argue. "It's not far. We'll walk."

Soon enough, they were walking back to the house. Carrie had one of England's arms over her shoulder, while Kelly helped Canada to support America. As they walked, the girls convinced Canada to let them carry out at plan.

So when they returned the drunk nations were locked in England's bedroom. They then ordered Canada to guard the door, and ran out. They came back with two cardboard cutouts; Kelly was carrying an Edward Cullen one, while Carrie had Justin Bieber. These were set up at the ends of the hallway, and Kelly ran inside the room to set up a camera while Carrie explained the cutouts to Canada; "If France comes by roaring drunk, he'll be too busy hitting on the cutouts to get near the door." The fangirls were living out their song.

England woke slowly, somehow both sore and very warm and content at the same time. He supposed someone had brought him home from the pub, but his memory was hazy at best. He very slowly opened his eyes.

And found himself an inch away from a sleeping America's face.

He yelped and shot up, wincing at the soreness, and realizing he was wearing _nothing._ The noise and motion caused America to stir.

"Jeez, Iggy, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep…" he sat up, also naked, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other fumbled for Texas. Once the glasses were settled on his nose, he blinked. "Um, Iggy…why-"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Good morning, sleepyheads!" Carrie called. She had somehow found an old servants' outfit from the Victorian era, and bore a tray with two plates and two glasses on it.

"Carrie!" England exclaimed. "How the bloody hell did this git get into my bed, and the both of us stark naked?"

"Let's see," Carrie said as she set the tray down. "You have two fangirls in your house. Two _yaoi_ fangirls. And you both got drunk last night. Kelly and I helped Canada bring you home. And…" She grinned. "Didn't you listen to our song?" When neither responded, she said "Well, eat up. Those burnt things are Kelly's attempt at crumpets. Enjoy." As she walked out, she grabbed a camera they hadn't noticed. Kelly could be heard in the hallway. "Carrie! Which one bottomed? Could you tell?" "I'm pretty sure it was England. He was sitting rather gingerly." "Yes! Did you get my camera?" "Here. I'm not going to watch it with you, though." "Yes!"

Canada gave a small smile at their antics. The cutouts hadn't been needed, and Kelly had attacked them with a permanent marker. They now each sported moustaches, glasses, and the words "I suck".

Luckily for the embarrassed and hungover nations, they had the day off from meetings. By tea time, England had sufficiently recovered, and allowed Carrie to join him. She did her best to show manners and dignity. But when Kelly came into the room, she was wearing her transportation goggles and patting and cooing at thin air.

"Carrie! Have you gone mad?"

"Put on your goggles, Kelly! You can see Flying Mint Bunny through them!"

As they both petted the fairy, Carrie inquired about Kelly's trip to McDonald's with America.

"I lost track of the number of Big Macs he ate. It was awesome!"

When the girls returned from a delicious pasta dinner with Italy, they learned that Japan had called, saying their remote would be ready for the next day. They immediately ran off to find a florist. The flowers they brought back were covered up, and they refused to let anyone see them.

It didn't need to be said that people were anxious at the World Meeting. Carrie and Kelly were there, holding a mysterious package. Their behavior from a few days ago was still vivid in everyone's minds. Their relief was palpable when Japan handed them their remote, along with working replicas in three different colors. "Well, at least now we'll always have a backup!" Carrie said cheerfully while petting one of Greece's cats.

Kelly brought the package to Russia. "We got you these. Even though you're scary and have a crazy sister, everyone needs some love!" Russia smiled when opening the gift revealed a sunflower in a pot, along with fertilizer, a solar lamp, and a sunflower care book. "By the way, England, here's your credit card back.

"I promise we didn't max it out." Carrie called out. She strapped on her goggles, then motioned for Kelly to join her. As the redhead walked over with her own goggles, she stopped to peck America on the cheek. "Thanks for the yaoi moment." She said, winking at England.

"Well," Carrie said when Kelly joined her. "Bye, everybody! We'll visit again! Thank you for the memories!" The two girls waved, then Carrie pressed the red button, and thy disappeared in a flash of white light.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, but for two very red nations, it was short-lived.

"So," France said, turning to America. "What is this I 'ear about a yaoi moment?"

In the midst of a lot of stammering, Russia smiled at his new sunflower.

"Such nice girls." He said. "I look forward to seeing them again."

**Hah! I think Russia and Canada are the only ones looking forward to that!**

**I hope you all enjoyed Canada's wish! In case you're wondering, Carrie is based off of me, and Kelly is based off of WordWarrior192. She provided almost all of Kelly's dialogue and actions. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Solitaire

**Hello again, my faithful readers! Canada's Wish was supposed to be just a oneshot, but my first ever reviewer, Neelh, inspired me to continue. So now it's drabbles that contain my two OC's, Carrie and Kelly.**

**Therefore, Neelh, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy everybody!**

Canada smiled softly. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, and nothing could ruin it…

"Yo, Mattie!"

…except that. Of all the times to be noticed, and by _America_no less…

Said nation plopped down on the couch next to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm playing a game." He answered, gesturing to the hunk of plastic in his hand.

"What game?"

"Solitaire."

America leaned over, studying the screen. He was actually able to be quiet, until…

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" He shouted, pointing at the screen.

Canada jumped. "What?"

"Kill it! Kill the zombie!"

"Alfred, there _are_ no zombies! It's Solitaire! You play with cards!"

"Then kill the alien!"

"No aliens."

"Then-"

"No monsters."

"What about-"

"No bad guys, either! This isn't one of the games you borrow from Japan, America! You play it with cards, by yourself!"

"A lonely game for lonely people."

Canada gave him a look that said "Why do you think I play it?" before turning back to the game. America managed to be quiet by poking a sleeping Kumajirou.

Soon Canada frowned at the screen. "Aw…" he said, holding down the "New Game" button. "I lost…"

"Well, it's easy to see why." America piped up, then pointed at the screen again. "You should have switched from 'pistol' to 'flamethrower'."

"For the last time, America, it's not that kind of game! There are no weapons, because there is nothing to kill!"

"Nothing to kill? Then what's that?"

"An Eight of Hearts."

"Eight zombies eating hearts, you mean."

"That's the _suit,_ America. Maple, it's as if you've never seen a deck of cards before!" He pushed America's hand away. "Why are you here, anyway? Why aren't you bothering England or something?"

"England's busy, Tony's not visiting 'till next week, Japan's hanging with Greece, Prussia's nursing a hangover in Germany's basement, and I've beaten all my video games. I'm _bored._"

Canada rolled his eyes. "Here," he said with a sigh, holding the game out to America. "It's actually a lot of fun. Give it a try."

America gladly took the device. He sniggered at the title. "Big Screen Solitaire." He read, giggling. Canada just rolled his eyes again, then explained the rules. "…and the point is to get all the cards up here, separated by suit, in order, starting with Aces and ending with Kings. Got that?"

America just stared at the device in his hands for a brief second. Then-

"Die!"

America began pushing buttons at random, in rapid succession. Canada shrieked, and wrenched the game out of his hands, fearful of it being broken. "Maple, Al! I told you it's not that kind of game! You can't win by button mashing!"

"But I gotta kill them all and be the hero!"

"How many times must I say it? _There__'__s__nothing__to__kill!__There__'__s__no__opportunity__to__be__the__hero!_"

"Worthless game."

Canada let out a frustrated breath. "Look, if you leave now, you'll probably be able to interrupt England's tea time, and stop at McDonald's along the way…"

"Great idea!"

Before he could take more than a step, though, there was a flash of white light, and two smiling girls stood in front of them.

"Carrie, Kelly! Good to see you again!" Canada said with a smile.

"Hi, America! Hi, Canada!" Carrie said. Kelly had already crossed the room to put her hands on their faces. She noticed what Canada held. "Hey, Carrie has that exact same game!"

"Really?" Carrie said, coming over. "Hey, I do!"

"He needs to switch from 'flamethrower' to 'pistol', though."

Surprisingly, America had _not_ said this. It had been Kelly.

Even more surprising than that, though, was what Carrie said to her.

"America, I've told you a thousand times it's not that kind of game!"

The two nations stared at the two fangirls as Carrie seemed to realize what she had said. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Um, did I mention that we and out friends are so obsessed with Hetalia that we give each other country names, and Kelly is our America?"

America and Canada shook their heads.

"Well, now you know! I'm Canada, in case you were wondering."

She was silent for a bit, apparently letting the dumbstruck nations absorb that little tidbit. Then she said, "So, America, how're you and England doing?"

"I was just about to interrupt his tea time after a visit to McDonald's."

"I think I know what you're going to ask next, so I'll just say that, yes, they are together." Canada said.

"Victory!" They shouted.

America was very red, remembering what had happened the last time Carrie and Kelly had visited (he was never again getting drunk with England while _they_ were around). He tried to leave.

"I'm coming with you!" Carrie said. "It's my turn for a McDonald's trip with you!"

The door shut, and Canada was alone with Kelly. There was silence as he turned back to his game.

Then…

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

A few minutes later, Canada was peacefully enjoying Solitaire, and Kelly was locked in a room with Kumajirou.

**Well? Did you like it?**

**Everything was inspired by actual instances involving me, WordWarrior192, and my electronic Solitaire.**

**Any opinions on who Carrie and Kelly should try to get in a relationship next? (I'm partial to certain pairings, though…look back in the first chapter for the list.)**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**

**Bye!**


	3. Carrie's Dream

**Hello again! After a while, I come with another chapter for **_**Canada's Wish**_**! I know that people are waiting on the finish of **_**The Nation**_**, the next chapters of **_**Capital Offense**_**, **_**Kiku and Mimi**_**,****and **_**Ask the Capitals**_**, and my unnamed ParisXLondon fic. Never fear, they are coming.**

**In accordance with my author's note in **_**Capital Offense**_**, I would like to respond to anonymous reviews, but the only one so far is Simon Keane, which was really my boyfriend YamiYugi777, and I read over his shoulder as he typed it. ^.^ However, if you left a signed review and I didn't reply, well, it's likely you left it at a point where I was getting a lot of reviews at once, and a lot of replying just didn't happen. Please know that I appreciate your review.**

**All right, enough of that, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hetalia. I don't even really own transportation goggles, though if I did you can bet that the events of the first chapter would have definitely happened in real life.**

For the second time, a World Meeting was interrupted by a flash of white light. This time, all of the nations knew that it meant a fangirl visit, and thus had a chance to brace themselves for chaos.

This time, the fading light revealed only one fangirl; Carrie. One pair of transportation goggles was over her eyes, and the other swung from the hand not holding the remote-she had obviously kept them with her for fear of her redheaded friend Kelly breaking them. Her appearance was decidedly strange; she was barefoot, wearing a green tank top with a pair of pink plaid shorts, and her curly brown hair was mussed. It was obvious to many that she had probably just come out of bed.

Slowly, purposefully, Carrie walked toward the end of the table, where America was standing, having been giving his usual crazy robot-filled plan, taking off her goggles as she went. She paid the other nations no mind, her eyes focused solely on the superpower. The room was unusually quiet as she approached him. Upon reaching her destination, she stopped and slowly raised a hand in the air. America copied her, thinking she wanted a high five. She pushed his hand away, and before he could react-

_SMACK_!

The slap to the face was so unexpected, it sent America spinning. The others looked on in confusion, remembering how eager the girl had been to hug and gush over him the last time she had interrupted a World Meeting.

"How could you?" Carrie spoke up for the first time, in obvious distress. "What happened to being the hero, America?" Needless to say, everyone else was even more confused. While many of them relished the thought of someone slapping him, they still wondered what America had possibly done to earn it from one of his fans. Not the least of these was America himself. "Wait, what? What'd I do?"

Carrie didn't answer him, instead walking over to Canada. "Hey, Canada." She said, hugging him.

While grateful for the attention, the quiet nation felt the need to ask, "Carrie, what was that about?"

"Oh, well," Carrie responded a bit sheepishly, "You see, I had this dream last night. Apparently there was this zombie apocalypse going on, and I was hiding out in my church's library. It was only safe to go out when the zombies were sleeping-I know, it's weird, but apparently in my mind zombies need to sleep. Nicholas Cage was in it, for some reason. He was the maintenance man. He and my mom convinced me to go to a movie audition-don't remember how that went. Anyway," she continued as the nations watched her dumbly "America was in it too-"

"And I was being totally heroic and beating the zombies to a pulp, right?" America piped up, cheek still red.

"Not really." Carrie responded. "He introduced this plan for everyone to go downstairs, where my church has a sort of banquet hall. I had a bad feeling, and was like 'Nope, I'll just stay in the library.' Then it was revealed-I don't remember how-that America was _working_ for the zombies." The nations were stunned at this as Carrie went on. "And no one had noticed before then that his right hand was nothing but _bone_. And we could hear everyone who had gone downstairs being eaten by the zombies. So I woke up, and I'm really sorry America, but it was just so out of character and now that I got that out of my system I feel better about it."

No one spoke, each of them trying to process this. Imagine justice-obsessed, always-gotta-be-the-hero America working for the bad guy-in any way, shape, or form, it was-no. Just no.

Carrie laughed at their faces. "Crazy, right? My subconscious is so weird. I had this one dream that was a combination of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. Jack Sparrow was in it too…and I don't even watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Well, gotta go!" With that, she strapped on her goggles and disappeared.

The rest of the meeting was spent with everyone so focused on Carrie's dream and teasing America about it that Germany decided it wasn't worth the headache trying to get them back on track and ended it early.

**That's it! I know, it's short and lacks face-touching. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Yes, I really **_**did**_** have those dreams. It took me a while to think that Carrie should slap America for working with the zombies. Thank you SirenAlpha for inspiring this chapter.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Later!**


End file.
